THE change ver II
by lori777
Summary: Kurogane es un profesor de química, Fai es un profesor de educación física, ¿qué relación existe entre ellos? Yaoi KuroFai


**Horitsuba © CLAMP**

**Aclaraciones: Las personalidades de los personajes pudieron haber sido algo modificadas para fines de este fic.**

**Advertencia: Yaoi.**

— **Diálogos — **

**[Notas de Autor]**

**(notas del texto)**

**De antemano agradezco los reviews.**

**THE Change ver. II**

**Horitsuba no Henge**

Las alumnas del aclamado colegio Horitsuba se distraen con facilidad en clase de Química porque el profesor es muy varonil e inteligente, mientras que en clase de Educación Física sueñan con casarse con un hombre tan ágil y guapo como el profesor que les imparte esa materia.

El maravilloso profesor de química el Kurogane Suwa, mientras que el delgado y gracioso maestro de educación física es Fai D. Flourite. Kurogane y Fai se conocen desde la preparatoria, y en realidad a todos le sorprendió su elección de carrera, sus conocidos más cercanos juraban que terminarían al revés, Fai siendo químico y Kurogane instructor de educación física.

Pero a pesar del cambio de carrera, no dejan de ser ellos mismos, los chicos se siente relajados en clase de educación física porque el profesor no les exige mucho, mientras que Kurogane es muy serio en su tarea de enseñarles química a los alumnos, en el laboratorio es un monstruo. Los alumnos siempre se estresan en clase de Kurogane-sensei.

Una fresca mañana era ideal para el grandioso festival deportivo de la academia Horitsuba. Los alumnos estaban muy contentos participando en todos los eventos, en especial, porque la sonrisa de felicidad de su profesor favorito los motivaba.

—Mentiroso…—se escuchó una voz detrás de él, era el profesor de Física, Muraki Ashura-sensei.

—¿Ashura-san…?—exclamo Fai algo confundido.

—Esa persona está encerrada en el laboratorio tomando notas… ni siquiera atendió a tu invitación—dijo Ashura muy serio, mirando al grupo de alumnos que jugaba básquetbol frente a ellos.

—¿Qué sucede?—pregunto otro hombre, muy apuesto y con un aire inglés, el director Lee Clow Reed.

—Nada en especial… —susurró Fai con una sonrisa triste.

—Si tienes ganas de verlo, hazlo—dijo Clow con una sonrisa amable, aquella que hacía sentir mucha paz a todos. —Además, Seiishiro-sensei está cuidando bien de los muchachos—se refería al médico de la Academia, un joven doctor.

Fai obedeció a Clow-sensei y salió corriendo hacia los laboratorios de la academia donde se encontraba esa persona. Después de que el rubio se marchó, Ashura no dijo nada, sólo miraba a los alumnos alegres mientras que Clow seguía sonriendo, intuyendo lo que iba a suceder después.

Kurogane estaba preparando experimentos para las próximas clases, era un hombre preventivo, la química para él no era un juego. En medio de un "peligroso" experimento, la puerta del laboratorio se abrió de golpe, el moreno casi tira el matraz del susto.

—¡Kurotan-sensei!—gritó el rubio muy alegre.

—¡Idiota!—respondió furioso el moreno, —casi me matas… —agregó recobrando la calma.

—Lo siento—susurró Fai bajando la cabeza.

—No es para tanto—dijo Kurogane suspirando, estaba cansado. —¿Qué haces aquí?—pregunto para cambiar de tema.

—Vine a invitarte (de nuevo) al festival deportivo—dijo Fai con una enorme sonrisa, Kurogane suspiró otra vez.

—Estoy ocupado…—exclamo con indiferencia.

—Pero… yo quiero que vayas—dijo Fai perdiendo su sonrisa.

—Eso es un deseo egoísta—dijo Kurogane cruelmente.

—¡No me importa!—se defendió Fai, pero sin aguantarlo más, soltó unas cuantas lágrimas. —¡Kurotan-sensei idiota!—gritó Fai huyendo del laboratorio.

—Tsk…—exclamó Kurogane molesto.

Kurogane salió corriendo detrás de Fai, no le fue difícil alcanzarlo porque él también estudio para convertirse en instructor de educación física, sólo que al final se decidió por una carrera en las ciencias exactas como lo es química. El moreno sostuvo a Fai de su delgada cintura.

—¡Suéltame!—reclamo Fai enojado, Kurogane no le hizo caso.

—No importa lo ágil que seas, recuerda que yo soy más rápido…—exclamo el moreno sosteniendo a Fai.

—Ven al festival, por favor—dijo Fai reteniendo sus sollozos.

—¿Tan importante es qué yo vaya?—pregunto Kurogane harto.

—Tú me ayudaste a escoger está carrera, por ti estoy aquí… —dijo Fai algo ruborizado.

—Correcto, iré—dijo Kurogane, después tomo la mano de Fai y depósito un suave beso en su palma. Fai se sonrojó.

Kurogane fue a recoger el laboratorio, todo arreglado se dirigió al evento con Fai, el rubio lucía muy contento de verlo ahí observando a los estudiantes esforzarse en todos los ejercicios. Desde su oficina, Clow pudo observar la felicidad de Fai y sonrió. Desde hacia tiempo, en la universidad Fai se confesó a Kurogane y esté acepto sus sentimientos. Por eso para Fai era importante que Kurogane estuviera a su lado en ese gran evento. Uno a lado del otro, los dos juntos.

**FIN**


End file.
